The present invention relates to a memory cartridge and, more particularly, to a memory cartridge which is applicable to a printer, a copier, a word processor and other electronic equipments as an external memory.
Today, word processors, personal computers and other electronical equipments are extensively used in various fields and required to be furnished with a variety of functions. In a printer, for example, there is a demand for many different fonts and special formats. Installing all the desired functions in the body of a word processor, a printer or the like to meet such a demand is not cost-effective and is impracticable. In the light of this, there has been proposed a memory cartridge in which memory devices each storing a certain function (e.g. a program of fonts or formats) are installed in a casing. The memory cartridge is readily connectable to a word processor, a printer and others by way of a connector. A problem with such a memory cartridge is how to enhance the stability of operation thereof, because the memory cartridge is connected to an equipment through a connector as stated.
From the standpoint of applicable range of a memory cartridge and, therefore, the effective use of an equipment itself, it is desirable that a plurality of independent memory cartridges be connectable to an equipment in parallel with each other. Heretofore, however, an effort to load an equipment with a plurality of memory cartridges has resulted in the need for buffers and other devices which are built in the equipment, one for each of the memory cartridge, inviting an increase in cost.